The broken cherry blossom
by xX-SNERVIN-SAUR-Xx
Summary: You're like a cheap toy..' says Sakura father in the middle of beating her in a dark alley.. and all cheap toys... eventually break... on there own.. or by there owners... Sakura Basher: warning: abuse, cursing, and mild suggestive themes. R&R plz!
1. The innocent always get hurt first

Title: The broken cherry blossom

In Sakuras' Kitchen

Sakura nervously awaited the arival of her abusive father.'_aw man...' _She quickly shot out of her daze when she relizes she hasn't done the dishes yet. She quickly runs over to her kitchen sink, runs hot water into it,puts dish soap into the water, and goes through the usual ritual of doing dishes '_shit, common..! I gotta get these done!'_ she hears foot steps stomping up the wooden steps of her house '_oh no! I'm such a idiot!' I should've gotten these done!' _Right at that moment her father stomped into the house, and quickly strided over to his daughter.

" SAKURA! why haven't you done these yet?!" He yelled as her grabbed Sakuras' wrist out of the water.

"I-I f-fell asleep, Father. I'm very sor-" She was cut off by her fathers hand makeing contact with her left cheek. Some tears leaked out onto her cheek and rolled onto the floor. Her father pulled her closer to him.

"Listen..." He pulled her closer to his chest "I'm sorry..." He smirked slightly

"Father... please... l hate it when your like this." She could smell the alchohol on his breath. "ew... disgusting breath..." she mumbled

"I BEEPing heard that!" He pushes her towards th sink and clutched her wrists while her back is turned and shoves them into the scolding water. Sakura whinced in pain. "F-father! please!"

"What?! if your willing to hurt me, then I'm MORE than willing to hurt you!" He said as he shoved her hands deeper into the water, which made 2 or 3 knives burrow into her skin. "Ack!" she whinced. Her father laughed at her pain and lifted her hands out of the water, and they both looks at the watery blood driping down from her hands, and onto her wrists. He snickered as he looked up to see his daughter wide eyed looking at the gashes in her hands. He stuck out his tounge and licked a falling drip of blood off of her palm. She whinced as his tounge entered a cut. "Father! P-please...! St-stop... I beg of you..."

"Heh, why should I?" He snickered

She pondered this for a moment and said the only, but most pathetic, thing on her mind, "Because... I asked nicely..."

Her father shoved her to the ground in disgust "Why your the most pathetic daughter in the world! Your nothing but a whore, and everyone knows it!" These words did not phase her any at all, because she had heard them so many times from numerous people before. But thats not how it was the first time she heard them

_FlashBack "1 year ago"_

Sakura is 12 years old an is walking down the hall way of her school with 3 books in her hand consisting of, algebra/advanced math, science, and geomatrey, when suddenly, someone slapped the books out of her hands and slammed her against a locker. "Now!" she found that it was a male that had her pinned down. She heard the ripping of... pages? She gasped, and looked up over the bullys shoulder to see a boy and his dog tareing and ripping the pages out of her books.(A/N sound framiliar lol)_ "No..." The boy looked down at her and whispered into her ear and smirked "Oh yes... and if my calculations are correct,..." before he said anything else he punched her in the stomach, and before she could pass out from pain, says "I believe you have to pay 50 dollars each for the books" (A/N seriously! at my school each book costs 50 dollars to replace!) Then suddenly, Sakura blacked out and landed face-first onto the floor._

When she woke up, all she saw was a blinding light in her face. She squinted to get used to the lighting and soon succeded, but she didn't want to see what she did. She saw her father hovering above her with a frown on his face, she smiled slightly "h-hi da-" she was cut off by her fathers foot being shove into her stomach. "Shut!Up!" he yelled in her face. She was just catching her breath from the kick, and to top it all off, the first thing she was able to smell was the alcohal on her fathers breath. "Your nothing but a Whore, and everyone knows it!" Her eyes widened at her fathers words "F-fath-" she was once again cut off by feeling a sudden sting on her right cheek. She said not another word the whole time her father was in the room. When he left, he punched her in the stomach and said something along the lines of 'Nighty night' in a menacing voice, and slammed the door to her bedroom.

End FlashBack (A/N wow that was a pain to type!)

Sakura is still laying on her floor, she seems to be thinking that if she lays there long enough, she will be left alone. But, to no avail. Her father had jerked her from the ground, and pinned her against a wall.

"Now..." he lunges a Kunai knife into both of her palms. Her eyes widen from pain and let out an exasperated gasp then a scream. "You just stay... Here!" He grabed her head and slammed it into the wall. Her head fell down limp and there was a blood stain on the cabnet, and blood was also rolling down the back of her neck.

-Next Day-

Sakura woke up the next day.The first thing she noticed was a nagging pain in the back of her head,then she felt trumendous pain coursing through both of her arms. She whinced at the of the blood-driping-kunai sticking out of her palms. All she could do was lay there, because she couldn't use either of her hands. She whimpered at the thought of the reaccuring nightmare she called a Father. She relized her father wouldn't be home for at least a good several hours, so she yelled at the top of her lungs for help over and over again. As soon as she was about to give up from tiredness,bloodloss, and Hunger/Thirst, she heard foot steps coming up her wooden steps. She whimpered and suddenly screamed from fear of it being her father coming up those steps. She heard the footsteps quicken and then heard the door slam against the back of the wall. She lookd up to see a tall, blond headed women, with to low pigtails, and she let out a grateful/relived sigh and relaxed her muscles as much as possible when she saw it was the Hokage, Tsunade, that came to her rescue.

"Sakura!" she heard her savior yell and she ran over to her and knelt down. "Are you ok?" Tsunade asked wiping some of the bangs out of Sakuras' face

She smiled and then it turned into a frown of sadness " No, I'm not ok." She lefted her head as if motioning for Tsunade to look up. As she did so, she gasped in horror and what she saw.(A/N I know, you know what she saw lol) She quickly jerked the kunai knives out of her palms.

Sakura sighed as some of the pain left her, and let her arms fall limply to the ground, she studdered 3 words "Th-thank y-you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled a 'Your welcome' while looking down at her friends hands, which both had deep gashes in them and now a hole that went almost completely through them, "Wh-what happened...?"she managed to studder.

Sakuras' eyes widened in pain she curled up into a ball while holding the back of her head, she whimpered "M-my..." her eye brows furrowed in anger and pain, "My BEEPing father beat me..." Tsunades' eyes widened in surprize that the head of the police force here in Kohonagature would actually beat a loved one.

Tsunade picked Sakura up, and tossed her over her shoulder, and lifted a walky-talky off of her back pocket, she clicked the button and spoke into it "Hello! if you can here this I need you to track down a man that goes by the name of Hiashi Haruno. If you find this man arrest him. I will speak with him later." a vioce came over the walky talky _'Yes ma'am afermative' _ Sakura, just coming out of her daze, heard the words, 'Hiashi Haruno' and 'Arrest him'. Her eyes widened, and she struggled out of Tsunades' arms and landed on her butt.

"P-p-p-please don't arrest my father! He-He'll kill me if he found out I told you!" Sakura pledded

Tsunade shifted an eyebrow, smiled, and knelt down on one knee infront of Sakura, "Now how will he do that if he is locked up in a jail cell?"

Sakura hadn't thought of it that way (A/N oh, come on! who WOULD be able to think straight in that situation!) She smiled and sighed "I guess he wouldn't be able to."

Tsunade smiled "Ok then, now, shall you let me see your hands? Hm?" Before Sakura could interject, Tsunade had already lifted one of Sakuras' hands and began healing it. She soon finished with that hand, with Sakura looking on in pure awe at the site of the glowing hand of her friend. Tsunade smiled and lifted the other hand. She frowned at the site of it, this one was worse than the other one, it had cut through about 3 inches wid around her palm. "Hm... Sakura, this hand needs to have surgery done."

Sakura gasped "S-Surgery...?!" she looks at her hand and see small amounts of blood seeping out of it,but it is compltely covered in it, and compared it to the other one, which is now almost completely healed, but is wraped up in bandages just in case. She shakes her hand in front of Tsunade "Why can't you just heal this one?!"

Tsunade sighed,and pushed her hand out of her face, "There is only so much my powers can do." she said as she forced the strugling Sakura over her shoulder once again.

Sakura punched at Tsunades' back, but to no avail, so she just stopped stuggling and tried to get comfortable (A/N thats hard to do! trust me!)

Soon enough, Sakura and Tsunade made it the hospital. Tsunade let Sakura down off of her shoulder, who tried to run away, but Tsunade just sighed and grabbed the collar of her shirt "Come on." Tsunade insisted, strugling to get Sakura to cooperate with her. "Sakura! Stop this, or I will give you some of my OWN annastia!" She holds up a fist threatening to knock her out if she struggled any further. Sakura just gulped and followed Tsunade into the hospital. "Hn..." Sakura mumbled under her breath and started shuffling her feet and fidgeted with her fingers and mumbled something along the lines of 'Stupid Hosptails' or 'I hate places like this...'. Tsunade just looked down at her confused. "Hm... you don't have to worry," She smiles "I'll be performing your surgery" Sakura looked up with slightly relief in her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm not scared of the surgery... this is one of the most common places that people die..." Tsunade looked down in shock '_why would a 13 year old be thinking about these kind of things?' _ she grits her teeth _ 'probably that bastard father of hers putting BEEPing ideas in her head...' _ she snaps out of her daze as she feels a tug on her sleeve. "Tsunade-sama? are you ok?" a conserned Sakura looking up at her. Tsunade puts on a nervous smile "y-yes of course"

-in a hospital room-

After Sakura had changed into her hospital gown (A/N that is my most hated part of going to a hospital! shivers at the thought ok back to story) she was now laying on a surgery bed and acting a if it was a death bed. Tsunade walked into the room with her doctors uniform on and a the germ mask hanging around her neck,and sighs. "Sakura, quite being so uptight! you'll be asleep during the whole prosedure!" she turns her back toward Sakura and fills out her papers. Sakura was in the background not paying atteintion to Tsunade and was tossing and turning in her bed '_crap... they'll never catch my dad...'_ she swats at a fly above her head with both hands. Tsunade turns around and has to take a double take to make sure she's seeing what she's seeing. " Sakura...?" she says standing up straight "Did they already give you your annistia? Because your acting awfully loopy?" she said giggling slightly at the thought of Lee when he was givin the annistia and how he acted alot like her. Sakura looked up "ah uhm I was just... hm... what was I doing... oh yeah! there was a fly in my face and,and... I was sawting at it, I guess." she and Tsunade both sweatdropped. "ahem, well, we better get this started." she walked over to Sakura and look out a needle, Sakura had just gotten out of a situation that involved sharp objects so she couldn't help but be nervous. Tsunade sighed and smiled "oh my god! It's Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura quickly looked over to the door and started to turn her head back saying "H-hey you tricke me..." when she felt a sharp point enter into her skin, she gasped slightly and let out th breath as she started to feel the anneitia take effect. Pretty soon she was in a peaceful sleep, until she started to her a dream where all she could see was her father killing her and her family over and over again.

-In the Real world with Tsunade-

She sees' Sakuras' eyebrows furrowing and clutching her un-numbed hand. "Shizune! give her a little more annestia please, she's actually about to wake up!" "Hai!" Shizune did as she was told and soon Sakura was completely asleep. Tsunade left out a sigh of relief and began working on her pateints hand...'_How could she have been waking up so soon! I need to get this done ASAP!'_

-Later that day-

Sakura was waking up from the anneistia and raised up in her bed.'_Hm... well... this isn't that bad...'_ She steps out of her bed, and instantly a wave of nausia swept over her and she instantly fell back into her bed curling up into the covers. "Hn..." she soon got a headach and then she Suddenly hears... "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" and mumbles in the background that sounded like "Are...you ok...?" 


	2. things get a little better

The Broken Cherry Blossom: Chapter Two  
Things get..._Alittle _better...,but for how long?

-_Recap-_

Sakura was waking up from the anneistia and raised up in her bed.'Hm... well... this isn't that bad...' She steps out of her bed, and instantly a wave of nausia swept over her and she instantly fell back into her bed curling up into the covers. "Hn..." she soon got a headach and then she Suddenly hears... "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" and mumbles in the background that sounded like "Are...you ok...?"

Sakura poked her head out from underneth the covers,and sees her two teammates standing a few feet away from her hospital bed. She sighs, and is about sit up, but doesn't like the idea of the wave of nausia crashing into her anytimes soon, so she covers her head up like a 5 year old would do, and mumbles a 'Stop yelling so much naruto...!' and 'hello' that was directed to both of them, but more towards Sasuke.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto pouted "We come to see you, and all you have to say is 'Stop yelling so much, and a simple hello?!" He stupidly pokes Sakura's hand, and she welps from pain and pulls her hand under the covers with her. Suddenly, Naruto feels a sharp pain take over the back of his head "Sasuke-teme! what was that for?!"

"It wasn't me, dope." he stated bluntly

Naruto squints in confusion and pain "Then who...?" He looks over to see Tsunade hovering over him. "O-oh... hehehe, h-hi Tsunade-sama...!"

Tsunade lets out a flustered sigh "Hi... Naruto..." she points to a sign on the door that reads _' Do not: Talk loudly or make any unnessasary contact with patients.' "_Remember that, and you may not be beaten before you leave..."

Naruto waves his hands in front of his face nervously "N-n-n-no! I'll remember I promise!" he said this a little louder than he meant to, so he covers his mouth and hudles into a corner on oposite side of the room.

Sakura snickers slightly from underneith the covers, and pokes head head out from underneith them. "Well, Tsunade...?"

"Yes, Sakura? What do you need?" Tsunade says

Sakuras' eyes go blank for a moment, until Tsunade waves her hand in front of her face "Earth to Sakura!"

Sakura blinks a few times and says "Oh... ah uhm... did you ever catch my... father...?"

This statement catches Sasukes' and Narutos' attention. They had no idea that this had anything to do with Sakuras' father. "May I speak to you boys outside privetly for a minute? Please?"

"Hai." Sasuke and Naruto say simotainiously

When Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke walk outside, they see Hinata walking up the hall. Naruto waves wildly and yells "Oi!! Hinata-chan!!" Tsunade smacks Naruto on the top of the head "What did I tell you about yelling?!" Tsunade says in a quite, but harsh whisper. "S-sorry Tsuande-sama...!" he mumbles just above a whisper. Hinata giggles at this and walks up to Tsunade with a box of chocolates and a get well card in her hand. "I-Is this th-the room that S-Sakura is in... Tsunade-Sama?" Hinata asked quitely while looking at the floor. Tsunade sighs "Yes Hinata, this is the room,and please. Get more confidence! People will always think your... infererior if you don't stop studering, now." Hinata keeps her head down,but starts to fidget with her figers "Yes... Tsunade-sama..." before Tsunade has a chance to reply, she has already opened the door to Sakura's room.

"Now that thats out of the way, I need to tell you about Sakuras' ordeal..." Tsunade says in a sort of Depressed feeling.

"Wh-what is it, Tsuande-sama?" Naruto asks nervously.

"Tsunade-sama... please tell us." Sasuke says in a slightly conserned voice.

Tsunade looks at them with a serious face. "Sakura has been beaten by her 'so called' father..."

Sasuke and Naruto both look up in shock at what their leader has just told them. She starts telling the full story on how she found Sakura.

-_Meanwhile. Inside with Hinata and Sakura-_

Sakura is now trying to get a grip over her nausia and is trying to get out of bed, but, unfortunatly, right when Hinata walks through the door, she vomits in a nearby trashcan. Hinata gasps. "S-Sakura-san..? are you... alright...?" she's inching her way towards Sakura who suddenly looks back, and walks back to her bed.

"Yes... Hinata-sama." She says embarrased. "Please make yourself comfortable" Hinatat nods and pulls up a chair next to Sakuras' bed.

"He-here..." She holds out the box of chocolates and the card. Sakura smiles.

"Th-thank you Hinata-sama." She opens the cards that reads _'From your friends! Get well soon!'_ I few scribbles are at the bottom _Get well soon!Or else!!-Kiba  
Hope you get to feeling better!-Kurenai  
Get well soon.-Shino  
See you on the outside.-Hinata_

Sakura giggles at how sloppy Kurenais' hand writing is, and how Kibas' is better than hers, but she can't help but notice that Hinata and Shinos are the best writen ones. "Hinata, you and Shino have very good hand writing."

Hinata smiles slightly "Th-thank you, Sakura-san."

Sakura leans back in her bed and yawns "Your quite welcome." she starts to drift off into sleep when she hears Hinatas voice break the silence.

"H-how...I mean... what happened to your hands...?" Hinata asked nervously, poking her fingers together. Sakura was about to answer when she hears Naruto yelling 'CHILD ABUSE?!?!?!' outside of the door and 'thud' like sound soon after that. Hinata forms her mouth in an 'o' shape while Sakura is noding her head with her eyes closed, and feels herself falling asleep. Hinata slowly gets up, making sure not to make any noise.When she is half way to the door she hears Sakura mumble something under her breath "Hinata-sama... d-don't tell an-nyone about... this..." and then she falls asleep. Respecting her wishes, she nods and walks out of the room.

-_Outside-_

"Well... GOING UNNOTICED WORKED OUT WELL!!!" Tsunade yelled and wapes Naruto over the head

Naruto didn't make a sound though, he just kept his eyes focused on the ground think about Sakura.'_Sakura-chan... I had... no clue..."_

Sasuke just stood tere cooly, but he was also worried about Sakura. '_Man! What kind of father goes around beating his own child! wait... why am I so worried... the police will capture him soon... do I... no it can't be... can it...?'_

Tsunade and Naruto just stood there staring at the flustered Sasuke. "W-well, I guess I should be g-going..." Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke snapped out of their days to look at the-near-tears Hinata. Naruto puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll doing something abut this..." Naruto says through gritted teeth. Hinata blushes deeply, "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun." She shrugs Naurtos' hand off of her shoulder and runs down the hospital corridor, dodging opening door, hospital beds, and carts. "Wow... whats her hurry...?" Tsunade just smirks and Sasuke is focused on the floor. "Well, you 2 should get some rest, but I'm not permitting you to stay in the hospital tonight."

"What?!" Naruto yells

"You heard me! All YOU'LL do is make her overly excited and Sasuke, well all he would do is stand there, so there is no point, now is there?!"

"Hmph... well... I'm leaving then..." Naurot turned on his heel and leaves, followed by a still speechless Sasuke.

"God... when will they ever learn?" Tsuande turns around and walks in the oposite direction, and down the hall of the hospital.

-_Later that night-_

"Hn... hm..." Sakura wakes up in her hospital bed in the middle of the night. "Wh-what...?" she gets up and starts to walk around her hospital room until she comes to rest in a window seal. "Wh-why... ?" she brings her knees to her chest and nuzzles her face down into the space bewteen her chest and her knees. "Why does this have to happen to me...?" she begins to tear up when she hears a knock on her door. "hm... right now...?" she wipes the tears out of her eyes and walks over to her hospital door and opens it. "Wh-what...?" she looks up and goes wide eyed at the site of ... her father. "N-no!!! get away!!!" by the time she says this, her father has already grabed her wrist and twists it behind her back until he hears a satisfying 'snap' she gasps in pan, and is then shoved to the floor landing on her sore arm. "Wh-what do you want...?" She sees' the smirk is her father shining in the moons light. "I want... you... dead..." suddenly he reaches into his kunai pouch and slings one at her hitting her square in the forehead. Then... she wakes up...

'WHA?!?!?" she quickly raises up in her bed in a cold sweat. Suddenly, she breaks down and starts crying,leaning over slightly, she doesn't know how close to the edge of the bed she is, so she toples off the side, and hits her head... hard. Hard enough o make her balck out until morning.

ah! ok sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I was in a hurry. This is the last chaper I'll b posting until I get some comments people!

__


	3. He's back, and with a vengance

The Broken Cherry Blossom  
Chapter 3: He's back and with a vengance  
_  
-Recap-_

"Hn... hm..." Sakura wakes up in her hospital bed in the middle of the night. "Wh-what...?" she gets up and starts to walk around her hospital room until she comes to rest in a window seal. "Wh-why... ?" she brings her knees to her chest and nuzzles her face down into the space bewteen her chest and her knees. "Why does this have to happen to me...?" she begins to tear up when she hears a knock on her door. "hm... right now...?" she wipes the tears out of her eyes and walks over to her hospital door and opens it. "Wh-what...?" she looks up and goes wide eyed at the site of ... her father. "N-no!!! get away!!!" by the time she says this, her father has already grabed her wrist and twists it behind her back until he hears a satisfying 'snap' she gasps in pan, and is then shoved to the floor landing on her sore arm. "Wh-what do you want...?" She sees' the smirk is her father shining in the moons light. "I want... you... dead..." suddenly he reaches into his kunai pouch and slings one at her hitting her square in the forehead. Then... she wakes up...

'WHA?!?!?" she quickly raises up in her bed in a cold sweat. Suddenly, she breaks down and starts crying,leaning over slightly, she doesn't know how close to the edge of the bed she is, so she toples off the side, and hits her head... hard. Hard enough to make her black out until morning.and while in this deep sleep... she has more nightmares of her father...very./.. disturbing ones you could say...mothers being killed in front of their children... and children in front of the mothers... and all this was due to one manh... her father...  
**_  
Tsunades' POV_**

"Man..." she rubs her eyes "That was a rough night... couldn't sleep worth shit..." she says this not speaking to anyone in particular. Suddenly...

"HAI TSUNADE-BA-CHAN!!!!!!" 

"Gah... shut...up... Naruto..." I watch him as he runs up beside me.

"What was that Tsunade-sama?" Naruto said not really caring what she said.

"ugh... nothing Naruto... huh... hey, wait!" I say, just comes out of her daze "I can't believe I did thaaaat!!!" I start runing towards the hospital and I hear Naruto gasp behind me.

_**End Tsunades' POV (sorry it was getting confusing)  
**-In Sakuras' HR- (Hospital Room)_

Sakura has just woken up from her knock-out endused sleep"Ugh... wh-what happened...?" She slowly raises her hand and touches the bump on her forehead. She hisses from the slight sting. Beofore she is even able to pick herself off the floor, Tsuande bursts through the door.

"Sakura!" she quickly runs over to Sakura, picks her up and lays her in her bed, not gently, but not rough either. "what happened?!"

Sakura thinks about this for a moment. What did happen? All she could remember was falling on the floor and hitting her head. She suddenly shifts her head in relization as to what happened. "Oh! I had a bad dream,woke up in a cold sweat, and started..." She lifts her hand up and licks her thumb so she can wash off some off the dried tears that managed not to fall off of her face the night before. "And I started crying? I guess?" She looks down and then up almost automaticly, remembered exactly what happened in the nightmare she had. Every drop of blood, every tear, every reacuring sillouette of every mother being hacked down in front of their child... or a child in front of it's mom... and all the pain was caused by her father... She, yet again, begins to tear up and starts to wipe away the tears that will not stop falling.

Tsuande sighs and sits next Sakura "And what, may I ask, was this nightmare about...?" she looked over to Sakura who was now looking at her hands and her eyes were glazed over, and yet they stil had the same amount of tears coming out of her eyes. Tsunade hears her mumble something that shouldn't seem very surprizing, but yet it made her jump up from the bedside.

Sakura mumbles, "Nothing more than... Death... thats it..." Sakura is still staring down at her hands.

Tsunade looks down at Sakura "Sakura, wh-who was causing this 'Death'?"

"One person, and one person alone... the sam evil person that got me here today..."

Tsunade goes wide eyed "You don't me-" Tsuande is silenced by Sakura standing up and walking towards the door. She looks back and says..."Yes... my father."

Tsuande walks over to Sakuras' clothes and hands them to her "Here..." she snickers at Sakura maturatiy, and the fact she can show it while acting so... ignorant. "Here, go get changed and then you can leave."

Sakura blushes slightly and acts as if absolutly nothing happened. She closes her emrald colored eyes and smiles at Tsunade " Ahahaha... thank... you..?"

Tsuande walks past Sakura and is now standing outside of the HR door " Your welcome." and she closes the door.

Sakura runs over to her HR bathroom, unties the strings to her hospital gown, tosses it in the garbage, and quickly changes into her normal, more comfortable clothes. "Thank God... I can go outside now!!!" 

She runs out of the hospital room, and down the halls, yelling and cheering at the fact she gets to see her friends now. Although it had only been a day since she had seen them, she ahd the nagging feeling that she needed to run and see... someone. So she goes to see anyone she could.

First she sees' Hinata, and they have a short conversation about how lucky Sakura was for only having to stay a day in the hospital and Hinata had had to stay in it for almost a month.(refering to the chunnin exam) After this conversation ended they waved goodbye and Sakura went off to see other people.

Next, she desides to go visit Naruto. This time she had a quite long conversation with the hyper-active blonde. It was about some past missions Naruto had gone on without her, but with Sasuke. He did some bad impressions of Sasuke, which made Sakura mad, so she hit him over the head and stomped off.

After she had finnaly cooled down, she relized the one person she had yet to visit. Sasuke. So in one last attempt to get rid of the feeling she had about needing to see someone, she headed to Sasukes' house. It was unusually quite on the way there. She remembered a movie she had seen about people being killed while walking to a friends house and the cops never being able to find the body. This made her quite nervous so she began running.

...and running...

.. and running...

...and running until she relized that she was running in a flippin circle!

"What the fuck...? I know this is the way to Sasuke-kuns' hou-!" she was cut off by a dull blow to the back of her head. "What the...?" she looked around trying to find the person that threw the... what was it? she looked at the ground and saw a rock on the ground. "Ah so thats why it didn't hurt that bad..." Suddenly Sakura was gagged with a rag and tossed to the ground. she mumbles under the rag "wat teh fook??" she was more amazed by the fact the her attacker hadn't tied her hands,so she got up and attempted to untie the rag, but her fingers wouldn't co-operate with her. Suddenly, her arms fell limp to her side. "wat teh...!" she fell her knees and then, having noway to brace herself for the fall, hit face fist into the ground making her nose and forhead bleed.She relizs that the rag was drugged. She hears minical laughter somewhere around her. "So... Sakura-san..." The 'san' at the end of the sentance made her clench in fear and anger. It was her father that had done this to her. "You think you could just run away from me...? I thought told you... I am invinsible." Sakuras' eyes widened in shock and pain as she felt a kunai knife slightly graze the back of her neck. Her father quitely walked out of an alley. Sakuras' eyes widened as she tried to scream from under the rag. Her father knelt down beside of her and lifted her up from the back of her shirt. "Ha, don't even try... it!" He threw her into the alley in which he just exited and is now entering again.

Sakura hits the wall with alley wall with a bone shatering impact. She gasped for air as she felt and heard her back crack, but not break. She fell from her upright, standing position, and fell to the ground, but this time forcing herself to turn her head, making sure she didn't land face first again.

Her father walked up next to her and whisperd in her ear "Just like the good ol' days, huh, Sakura-san...?!" He snickered slightly seeing his daughter suffering and yet still able to glare at him. "Whats wrong Hun?" He said while lifting her up by the collar and bringing back a fist back to punch her with. This made her close her eyes, and turn her head, but to only have it jerked around by her fathers cold hand. "Look at me when I'm walking to you!!!" he suddenly tightened his grip on her chin, and started mash his index finger into the underside of it. Sakura wanted to open her mouth so badly from pain but couldn't due to the fact she was gagged. Her father smirked and loosened his grip on her chin, but not letting go, and slammed her against the wall, making her hit the back of her head. "gack!" she managed to spit out while gagged. "Here, the drug has probably taken full effect..." he unties the gag on her mouth and throws it to the side. He then slams her against the wall again while holding he neck to keep her steady, slightly choking her, but not enough to highly decrease her breathing. "Wh-why are you doing this...? I-I have never done anything to you!" Her father took to palm of his free hand and mashed it into her forehead making the walls rough edges burrow into her skin. "She flinches in pain and looks away from her father refusing to let him see her in a weak state, He smirks "Because I own you. You are my... play thing you could say, but, unfortunatly, every cheap toy always break eventually. So I figure, hey toss you around until you finnaly crack, your gears start to grind, or you just flat out stop working."

Sakuras' eyes go wide at his last statement.'_P-play thing...? S-stop working...?' _ She was snapped out of her daze when her father smacked her across the face and threw her to the ground. "PAY.ATTENTION!!!" He strided over to her and kicked her in the stomache numorous times. He stops when he finnaly sees' tears sliding out of his daughters eyes. "Heh, once again you've proven that what your worth...nothing!" With one powerful kick, he slams his foot into her back making her cough up blood. He leans next to her, licks some of the blood off of her chin, and says "Sorry Hon, but it's time to take out the trash..." He lifted her beaten and battered body up by the collar of her shirt and landed a swift punch in her gut. She spit up more blood than thought possible. He snickered as he felt her body go limp. He drug her by the back of her shirt to a dumpster and tossed her in it. Ignoring the fact that her foot, from her ankle down was hanging out, her slammed the lid of the dumpster, crushing her ankle. He silently walked out of the ally way, released the jutsu he had over the whole area, and walked off as if nothing had ever happened. He nudged a raven haired boy on the shoulder while pacing him. The boy looked back at the man for a moment not knowing whoit was. "Hn..."

**_-Sasukes' POV-_**

I was walking and saw an on coming person. I didn't move because I thought he would move out the way, but instead he bumped into my shoulder. I looked back to see if I could recognize the man, but to know avail. "Hn..." I turned back around and started to walk until I paced a dumpster. I saw a blue Nin-Sandle laying in the ground. I picked it up and looked it over to see if there was any Identification on it, then I saw, the initials 'S.N.' writne on it. "N-noway..." I looked back to see if the man from earlier was still walking but he had dis appeared. I had this idea that I should probably open the dumpster. Dreading the horrid smell that would raise from it, but what I saw in it surpaced any smell on earth. I saw the battered body of my dear teammate, Sakura laying limp in the dumpster. Fearing the worse, I lifted her out of the dumpster and walked into a near by alley. What I saw there was far beyond the avrage looking alley. There was blonde on the ground and a little on the wall. Then I relize that Sakuras' father has yet to be captured. It all added up. Her father had drug her into an alley, beaten her, and then dumped her into a dumpster. I quickly checked her pulse and felt the slight, but fear-redusing pulse of her heart. Relizing where I had my hand, I quickly brought it back, and rushed her to the hospital.

**_-End of Sasukes' POV-_**

-To Be Continued-

ok I relize that I'm evil. And yes I do quite enjoy this fact I'll update as much as posible but I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!__


	4. Will he ever stop?

The Broken cherry blossom  
Chapter 4:will he ever be caught...?

_-recap-_

ok, the other chapter had to much to cover so I'm going to put it in shorter terms:  
Sakura just got out of the hospital and went to see her friends due to a 'feeling' that she neded to see someone. Finnaly, she decides to go see Sasuke, until her father corners her in an alley and beats her yet again. once he is done, he throws Sakuras' body into a dumpster. Sasuke walks along and finds Sakura because her sandal's was lieing on the ground, so he takes her out of the dumpster and is on his way to the hospital.

-end recap-

Sasuke was running as fast as possible, dodging people in the streets of Kohona, and often bumping in the people that glared, or threatened to hit him by bringing their hands back,but once they saw the large 'package' he had in his hands, they stopped and stared in awe. Sasuke ignored the 'aw, how sweet!' and 'oh my god is she ok?''s he heard as he made his way to the hospital. He had this... Sensation in his eyes, it burned, and made his eyes blur. It had been so long since he had felt this, soon enough he relized he was...crying.

Crying about the fact that he had his long-time teammate in his arms.

Crying because of the reason she was in his arms.

Crying... because he didn't know whether she would live to see another day.

Suddenly, Sakura moved her head slightly, leaving Sasuke some momentary relief, until she started to cough up blood. '_oh,no...' _ he quickly shifted his arm into a position to check her pulse. This time he checked it useing her wrist, due to the fact it was more convientent and wouldn't catch the attention of the on lookers. He gasped when he felt that Sakura had an irregular pulse, and picked up speed, making tear droplets fling off of his face, fly for a moment and land with a sorft thud on the ground. Blood droplets slid down her face, leaving a sticky trail, and, for what felt like an eternaty to Sasuke, land with a tiny _'blip'_ on the ground.

_why does this happen?  
nobody quite knows.  
but you still can't help but wonder   
why people do this  
and you can't help but feel...  
pity for the person that causes it  
slowly, but surely, loosing the love of the poeple close to them  
'you better stop, BUD, before someone comes and snatches her away!'  
he says 'Ha! what do you know?'  
you whisper...' you'll see soon enough...Bud...'_

Sasukes' mind was racing, but he soon snapped out of his daze and bump into someone who says 'oof' when they hit the ground.  
_'...oof... wait!..."_

Sasuke whispers "Hinata?"

The lavender eyed girl looked up and blushed at the sight of Sasuke holding a certaint pink haired kunoichi(sp?) in his arms, and slowly picked herself up off the ground "Y-yes Sasuke...k-kun...!?" she took a few startled steps backward when she saw the pain stricken face of Sakura in his arms "Wh-what happened... to-..." She was cut off bye Sasuke deep voice.

"I found her..." he turned his head with his eyes closed "In a... in a dumptser..."

Hinatas' eyes went wide "Wh-what?!" Hinata went completely out of character. "Then why aren't you taking her to the hopital?!"

Sasuke put a confused look on his face "Nani..?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean 'Nani?"?! You heard me!"

Sasuke went eyed wide taking a few nervouse steps backward "Hina-"

Hinata started pacing the sidewalk "I mean how could you be so stupid?! Not taking an innocent girl to the hospital!"

Sasuke began to get fed up "Hina-"

Hinata held up a hand in front of his face "wait I'm not done!" sasuke let out an exasperated sigh " I am ordering you to take her to the-"

"HINATA!!!!!" Sasuke yelled this (duh)

Hinata settled down at the sudden outburst "Wh-what?!"

"The.Hospital.Is.THAT.way." he brought his head foward to indicate the Hinata was in his way. Hinata blushed " ano..ano...so sorry Sasuke..." she gave a short wave and smiled a 'Good Bye' to Sasuke and quickly ran off. Sasuke sweat dropped, but then shook his head trying to get back on task. (A/N ok, I relize that, that conversation had absolutly no point what-so-ever, but I wanted to add some slight comedy to the story) Sasuke noticed that he had a straight shot towards the hospital that was now in view, so he picked up speed. _'Sasuke, you better not die or I'll kill you...'_ Sasuke finnaly reach the hospital, and he kicked open the door and yelled "Please! You have to help her!" She ran up to a nurse and told her about Sakuras' stroy as she put her down on, yet another hospital bed. The nurse was nearly in tears as she wheeled Sakura down to her hospital room.

_-a few hours later-_

Sakura slowly awoke with in the bariers of yet another hospital room. All of the past memories shot through her mind like a speeding bullet, on instinct, she shot up in bed, but instantly let out a painful sounding cry, which caught Sasukes attention who was sitting in a seat right outside the door. He jumped up,and was about to turn the handle to her room he felt a slight tenge of pain course through his hand. "Ouch..." he turned his head while rubbing his hand to see a frowning nurse infront of him.

"It's not visiting time yet, Hon. You'll have to wait, like everyone else..." The nurse turned on her heel and walked away. Sasuke looked down in sheer disapointment. Every once and awhile, he could her Sakura whimpering either in her sleep, or while she was away. H e didn't care though. All the wanted to do was get in there, and comfort her. He looked up at the clock that was conventienly placed above every hospital door. He groaned when he saw that it was _still_ an hour until visting hours were open. A few minutes later Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade came rushing though the doors of the Kohona Hospital doors.

"Where's Sakuras' room?! and why aren't you in there?!" Tsunade Yelled from acroos the hall. Sasuke heard Naruto make a comment aong th lines of 'What happened about 'No yelling...?''.

"A nurse told me not to go in there right now. Because it's '_visiting hours'..._" Sasuke said in his best imitation voice of the annoying nurse, which earned him a few giggles from waiters in the hallway, and glare from the nurse.

"Ugh, well I'm giving you permission to go see her right now." Tsunade said opening the door to Sakuras' room.

"Wait, how did you-..." He saw Hinata standing there with her knees slightly buckeled and poking her index fingers together, "Ugh, never mind..." He walked into Sakuras' room, and gently scooted a chair next to her sub-consious body (A/N for those of you who don't know, sub-consious is when you can't see or move, but you can hear) He gently slid his index finger across her cheek.

"Sakura..." Naruto looked at Sakuras' limp body, but then sorely looked away.

Tsuande just stared at Sasuke wondering about his sudden change in attitude.

Hinata was still standing there in the same position as earlier.

Suddenly, they all snapped their attention to the main office of the hospital.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her anyhwere...?" and deep voice.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade all gasped at the sound fof the mans oice. It was...

Sakuras' father

-To be continued-

BWAHAHAHA!!!! I am evil I know, and I enjoy this fact , plz comment/review. 


	5. Don't let him take me

The Broken Cherry Blossom  
Chapter 5: Don't let him take me

_-recap-_

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade all gasped at the sound fof the mans voice. It was...

Sakuras' father

-end recap-

Tsuande dashed out of the hospital room after telling Naruto,Hinata, and Sasuke not to let anyone take or harm Sakura.

Tsunade ran over to the man and yelled "What is the meaning of this?!" she grabbed Hiashis' shirt collar.

"Let go of me Bitch!" He slappped Tsunades' hand away.

"Ok, let me tell you something Bud! You're NOT getting Sakura back! As a matter of fact..." Tsuande paused for a moment to blow a whistle that was around her neck and 10 ANBU Ninja appeard "You wont be getting anything for a _loooong _time." Tsunade smirked

Hiashi calmed and waved slightly "See ya." he did some hands signs and disappeard

Tsunade gasped " Check ever room in this hospital, and if he's still not here..." Suddenly Tsunade heard some heard to deep sounding grunts and the a high pitched scream coming from... Sakuras' HR. (A/N hospital room)

-_while all this is going on-_

Hinata was figgiting with her fingers, thinking about how her teammates managed to get her to tell them about Sakura

_-flash back-_

"Oi, Hinata-san, did you deliver the card and candy to Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked in an unusually sadened tone.

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" Hinata stopped to sit on a bench

Kiba sat next to her "I was wondering if you knew anything about her condition?" Kiba looked down "I sorta... well about a year ago Me, Akamaru, and Shikamaru sorta... beat her up and stuff we feel awful about it (A/N Remember earlier in the story when she was slammed against a locker and her books were torn apart by 'A boy and his dog'? well you know the rest)and we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help."

Hinata was shocked that Kiba would actually do something like this "Kiba?!...well... she was be..." Hinata remembered the promise she made to Sakura "I can't tell you..."

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed "I thought you'd do something like this... Shino! Now!"

Suddenly 2 bugs flew down and attached themselves to the side of Hinatas' temples. Hinatas' eyes went blank and she began to drool.

"Ok, now what happened to Sakura?" Kiba asked as kindly as possible.

"Her father beat her..." Hinata said aloud while Shinos' bugs controled her thoughts.

Kiba was so surpirsed that he jumped up from the bench, and Shino was so surprised that he lost control of the jutsu, and Hinata came to but was still a little dazed, but knew about EVERYTHING she had told Kiba and Shino.

"Shino! Haveing bugs that c-can... mind hack...? Now th-thats just not fair..." Hinata looked down ashamed that she fell for such a dirty trick and suddenly jumped up and run away.

-end flashback-

Hinata shot out of her daze as she felt a two warm hands grasp hjer shoulders and slowly turned her head "N-Naruto-K-kun?"  
She blushed deeply as she looked into those beautiful saphire eyes, it made her feel like she could simply get lost in them.

"Hinata, how many people now about Sakura...?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Hinaat slowly turned her head towards Sasuke and had wide eyes on. "U-Uhm..." she begins to count on her fingers. Sasuke smackes his forehead

"If you have to count on your fingers then I probablydon't want to-" Sasuke let out udden grunt of pain and soon Naruto did too. Hinata jumped out of her seat and looked around franticly, until she felt a sudden pressure on the back of her neck and let out a short scream. Suddenly, Sakura shot up ion her bed a looked around at her unconsious friends "Hinata... Sasuke...? even Na-Naruto...?!" Suddenly...

A cloth was placed over Sakuras' mouth, she began to become... drowzy. She whispered "Please..." a tear rolled down her cheek "Don't let him... take... me..."Then she suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Tsunade ran through the door just in time to see a glimps of a dark haired man with a police uniform on. "HIASHI!!!!" she screams "I'll get you god d it!!!!" she used a healing jutsu on the three ninja on the floor and told them what had happened. But none of them SEEMED (A/N seemed being the keyword here people) to be upset, but angry beyond comrehention. Even Hinata wasn't being her shy old self. She was standing there with her fist clenched, and shaking. Sasuke was staring at the ground with his fists shoved on his pocket and his bangs over shadowing his face, hideing his wide eyes and gritted teeth. Naruto was in the same possition, except his elbows were bent and his clenched fists were visable. But... they were all thinking one thing...

'We will get you back! Sakura!'

-to be continued-

well, there you have it the fith chappy!!! enjoy! Read and review plz!_  
_


	6. Lost and found prt 1 out of 4

Me:hahaha!! here it is! the 6th chapter! -hugs thyself- I'm so proud of myself!  
Rinzo: -glomp- you should be!  
Me: -tosses Rinzo off back- get off!  
Rinzo: -cries- fine TTTT I just wont hug you anymore -hmph-  
Me: what ever! well anyways! here's the 6th chapter!! Dattebayo!

The Broken Cherry Blossom  
Chaprer 6: Lost and found Part 1 out of... well I dunno when I'll stop

-_recap-_

_A cloth was placed over Sakuras' mouth, she began to become... drowzy. She whispered "Please..." a tear rolled down her cheek "Don't let him... take... me..."Then she suddenly fell into a deep sleep._

Tsunade ran through the door just in time to see a glimps of a dark haired man with a police uniform on. "HIASHI!!!!" she screams "I'll get you god d it!!!!" she used a healing jutsu on the three ninja on the floor and told them what had happened. But none of them SEEMED (A/N seemed being the keyword here people) to be upset, but angry beyond comrehention. Even Hinata wasn't being her shy old self. She was standing there with her fist clenched, and shaking. Sasuke was staring at the ground with his fists shoved on his pocket and his bangs over shadowing his face, hideing his wide eyes and gritted teeth. Naruto was in the same possition, except his elbows were bent and his clenched fists were visable. But... they were all thinking one thing...

Sakura, we will get you back.

-end recap-

'no...' Sasuke Clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white and cracked '_She can't be gone...' _His eyes might have been shadowed by his long bangs, but you could still see the tears leaking out of his eyes. He suddenly felt a warm hand touching his shoulder. "Wha...? hn... Hinata"

She turned a slight shade of pink, "S-Sasuke-kun, I'm sure we'll find Sakura..."

"You can count on it..." Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke "We WILL find her definatly..."

Sasuke smirks "Yeah yeah I know we will..." looks at the floor "It's just so hard to believe she's been kidnapped... and I'm worr-"

"Oh my God!! You were going to say you were worried about her!!" Naruto pointed an indew finger at Sasuke," Ha!! Looks like you're are gay avter al!!"

Sasuke strided over to Naruto and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Listen you JackAss, although you look like one you don't have to act like it... (A/N That hurt me so much to type that sniff) Just because I say I'm worried about someone DOES NOT mean that I am gay,got that?"

Naurto shoves Sasuke's hand away "Yeah, geez... take a joke for once..." Naruto felt a sudden pain stike the back of his neck "Tsunade-Baachan!!!!"

"Nows not the time to be joking Naruto!!!" She begins to rub her temples "Crap... I can't go help them right now... I have a ton of paper work to do..." she thinks for a moment and snaps her finger "Ah ha! Kakashi will help you find her!"

Hinata looked up in surprise "But I want to help ,too, Tsunade-Sama!!"

Tsuande,Sasuke, and Naruto looke at Hinata in surprise. Not one have they heard her say something without studering! She seemed so... sure of herself when she talked like that... This caught Narutos' attention especialy. Tsuande patted Hinatas head " Why of course you can, you were her friend too!"

The word 'were' in Tsuandes' last statement made Sasuke grit his teeth. What did she mean by 'were'? Sakura isn't a part of the past...was she? No... she couldn't be.

"Tsuande-sama...?" Sasuke stated bluntly

"Yes, Sasuke-kun...?" Tsuande directed her attention towards Sasuke, but didn't take her hand off of Hinata's head.

"When did we depart?"

"In the morning. Listen!" Tsunade said

The 3 ninja standing before her stood at tnesion "Hai!"

"You will all leave tommorow at 9:30 in the morning! Bring all of your ninja gear! This is probably an A rank mission. He was able to injure 5 ANBU nin enough to make them imombal. Naruto!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?!" Naruto yelled

"First of all, lower your voice! You wont be able to yell when your're on this mission! When I dismiss you, I want you to imediatly find your sensei and inform him about his missing student and of the mission. oh and when you get done... yell as loudly and a long as your can until tommorow!! That way, you wont have the urge to scream out loud." Tsuande ginned at Naruto

Naruto gave his trademark grin "You got it!"

"This goes for all of you... whe on this mission... don't let your gaurd down... or you will surely die." Tsuande stated harshly.

Hinata gulpped "Yes...Tsuande-sama."

"Ha!! You did it again! You didn't studer!" Naruto ran up to Hinata and pulled her into a tight embrase

Hinata eyes go wide. First she turns a shade of pink,then a dark pink, and then just a flat out red, which led down her neck, up to her ears, and forehead!... But she didn't faint

"Naruto...Naruto... NARUTO!!!" Tsuande yelled as she pulled him off of a suffocating Hinata. Hinata took a sharp in take of breath and sat down on Sakuras' HB to take a literal breather.

Naruto giggled a little under his breath, "Hehe... S-sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiles while she's still breathing a little hard "He...hehehe It's ok Naurto-kun."

Naruto was again overwhelmed, and was about to hug her again until Tsunade yelles "You're all dismissed!!"

_'Heh, this is my chance!'_Beofr anyone had a chance to wlak out of the room they heard Naruto yell " Kage-Bunshin(sp?) no jutsu!" 2 Naruto clones appeared, each one grabbed one of Narutos' arms and suddenly sling-shot him out of a window. Right as Naruto was about to fall to the ground he waved bye to everyone in the room and yelled "See you later!!!" They all heard a slight 'thud'. and saw Narutos' retreating figure in the window. The Ninjas all sighed and walked out of the room like normal people.

-_Hinatas POV-_

I feel a smile come apon my face, and I didn't stop it... I didn't want too. Sakuras' disappearence may have been tragic, but I couldn't help but feel gald that I got a hug from Naruto out of the whole ordeal. She sighs, '_ I guess I shouldn't be thinking like that...'_

-end Hinatas POV-

-Sasukes POV-

This had been one of the worse days that I've had since... The insident with my clan. Why did Sakura the only girl that I even kind of liked, have to diappear...? It's tragic really. I cried, I...sobbed. It's been a long time since I've had these emotions... but I can't figure out which one it is... Saddness... or..._Love...?_

-_end Sasukes' POV-_

-_Naruto's POV-_

Man! this mission is gonna be wicked!! I can't wait til' tommorw morning...! Even though the reason we have this mission is a very, very sad one. Sakuras' gone... It's hard to believe that we've been together ,as friends I mind you, so long. Ah... I gotta keep my mind off of it for right now so I can go find Kakashi sinsei!

-_End Naruto' POV-_

-To be continued-

yes yes I know, a very short chapter, but my shows are coming on soon, then I have to do homework, then take a shower, THEN I might get back on the computer! 


	7. Lost and found prt 2 out of 4

Me- ok ok, this is sorta a type of recap thing. All characters went through a POV thing where they showed how they reacted to Sakura kidnapping. Sasuke was mortified, Hinata didn't know what to think, and naruto was sad, bnut was excited abotu the new mission and stuff  
Rinzo- so you better read this, yeah!!!  
Me- -whispers- she's going through ths 'pahse' where she ABORSE Deidara.  
Rinzo- Am not! yeah!  
Me-... ok what ever  
Rinzo- thats what I thought you said... yeah  
Me- by the way, this WHOLE chapter will be based on sakura and whats going on with her. so by this time, Naruto has already told kakashi about the mission and Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, AND kakashi have already left on the mission and are searching for Sakura. so, yeah.Oh! I was resently informed that I was using Hinatas fathers name for Sakuras dads name. Sorry! If anybody has a clue on what sakuras dads name is, please, let me know! But until then, I will continue using Hiashi as his name! And I'll be adding a OC to the story!I also had a few reviews asking if I had acutally experianced the stuff thats happened to Sakura in the story, my answer to that is NO!!!! This all comees from my noggin!! Imagination! nthing more, than an idea that popped into my head and gave me a brain fart, so I couldn't get the idea out of my head untl I wrote it!  
Rinzo: Who is it?! Who is the OC?!  
Me: You'll see! Dattebayo!  
Warning: explict and graphic abuse  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto

The Broken Cherry Blossom  
Chaprer 7: Lost and found part 2 out of 4

"Ugh... what a nightmare I dreamt that I was..." a certain pink haired kunoichi just relized her surroundings,she is in a pitch black room that seems to have cracks in the walls, "So... I'm in a shack then...?" she tries movieng her arms but they are securley tied around a pole, "Shit..." she goes wide eyed when she hears footssteps and voices comeing down the hall, "D-dad...? who is the other man ...?" She quickly shuts her eyes and lets her head go limp to her side when she hears the lock click on the door.

Hiashi swung open the door and looked down at his daughter and glares at her, "Get up!" he delivers a swift kick to her leg.

Sakura gasps and tries to bring her arms down to comfort her leg, but to know avail, "Wouldn't a simple shoulder nudge sufice?..."

Hiashi smirks,"Nooooo!" He had a slight slur to his voice, and he delivered a nother kick but this time to her ribs.

She whimpers, "Please stop...!"

"Yes, Hiashi, you should stop." A seemingly sweet voice came from behind Hiashi.

Sakura arches an eyebrow, '_does dad have a girlfriend...?! Ha! Noway! probably just one of his hench- ow!!!' _ she looks up to see that the woman has an index finger extened near sakuras forhead. "What'cha thinkig about lil' girl?" the woman pulled her hand back and sits cross legged infront of Sakura, "You gonna answer?"

Sakura was just sitting there staring at the woman

"I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare!" The woman flicked her brown hair off of her shoulder.

It was true, This woman was pretty. She had dark brown hair, with blond highlights, that looked completley natural, her eyes, were a really bright blue that could be seen from the dim light of the hallway, and she looked like sh had the right curves in the right places also. She has on a wiremesh shirt, that could be seen from the unzipped section of her junnin vest.

"Hmph... " Sakura turned her head away, only to have it roughly jerked around by the woman.

"You better listen when I'm talking to you!" she shoves Sakuras head to the left

Sakura looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Can I atleast know your name...?"

The woman smirks, " You'll find out soon enough." the woman gets up of the floor and,before walking out of the room, flicks Sakura in the head again.

"Gah!! quick doing that! I can't use my arms to rub it!!" 

Hiashi walks over to his daughter, and cuts her arms free of the rope, "Come on!"

Sakura just sat there dazed by what happened.

"I said come on!" he desides to pick her up by her hair and drag her out of the room.

"Hun, come here and put this around her eyes please."

akura snikers but only to have a kick to the back of her knee, making her fall to the ground, putting all the more pressure on her hair.

The woman walks over to Hiashi with a scowl oin her face, "I told you, I'm not your 'Hun',' sweet bunny rabbit' OR your 'sweet heart'!!" she kneel's down next to Sakura and tightly ties the blind fold around Sakura's eyes. The whole world goes black.

-_a few hours later-_

Sakura was tossed into a room. The blind fold was removed and now she was terrified. There was chains hanging from the ceiling,barkwire sitting on a near by table, along side with a whip. All the lights where a dark red, and made the lights made the walls look the same way, too. She turns her head to see the woman, not her father, whih surprised her, behind her.

The woman walks over the table and gets the barbwire, and kneels down to a near tears Sakura, and... pats her head? " I'm... sorry... these are direct orders from your father, whom I hate for doing this to his own daughter, but..." she shakes her head and stops talking for a moment, "Come here..." she ties the barbwire around Sakuras neck, making the barbs dig into her skin, which causes the blood to come down in tiny driplettes down her neck, Sakura and the Woman both flinch. Sakura from pain,and the woman from knowing that it has to hurt. "I'll get this over withg quickly..." A tear falls down from the womans' cheek, she gently pulls Sakura to her feet, brings her arms above her head, and slips the shackles around her wrists, which brought Sakura about an inch off the ground. The woman heard a disgusting crack come from Sakuras shoulder blades from beinging lifted off the ground to quickly.

Sakuras whimpers, "Wh-what now..."

The woman now has 3 or 4 tears rolling down her cheeks a minute, "Now... this..." the woman walks over to the table and picks up the whip that Sakura saw earlier.

"N-no...! No!!" Sakura was now sort of wiggling trying to get down from the shackles.

one last lone tear falls form the womans cheek, "I'm sorry..." She cracks the whimp once, and the brings it down on Sakuras back.

An in human scream could beheard from a mile away, a scream in which came from Sakura. and again... and again...

The Woman brought five hards swings down on Sakuras legs, then ten on her back, then ten more to her abdomen. This makes a total of 25 swings.Each one making more blood come from Sakuras fragile body and more pain. Each and every flinch, causing the barbwire to cut into her skin deeper... and deeper. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the shackles. The woman eventually got the nerve to unlock the shackles and let Sakura loose. She looked sadly at a blank Sakura. Sakura had wide eyes and was breathing heavily, but somehow she knew she was blank. Sakura eventually fell down in a pool of her own blood but, to her dismay, was still consious so she could still feel every ounce of pain..

The woman cried somemore, "I'm so sorry... Sakura... You deserve to know my name, but I don't know if you want to know the name of your punisher. Would you?" The woman sat cross legged in front of Sakura, carefully pulled her head in her lap and brushed some stray brangs out of Sakuras face. Sakura had blood on her face. She looked so misserable. Sakura eventually shook her head yes. The woman smiled at her, My name is Rinzo... Rinzo Kuroni." Sakura smiled despite her pain and whispered, "Thats a nice name..." Before falling in a deep sleep. The woman sighed, "I've gotta clean these wounds..." She pulled out a thick peice of cloth, rolled it into a spheirshape, opened Sakura mouth, and put the cloth it in. "I had to put that in because I don't want you to bite your toung off..." she explianed to an unconsious Sakura, "Here we go..." she cut off Sakuras shirt with a Kunai and started to clean her wounds. Sure enough,Sakura started clinching down on the cloth in her mouth.

_-a few hours later-_

Sakura woke up laying in an comfortable bed, she leaned forward, but immediatly fell back down beause of pain in her lower back, making her recall every last detail of the encounter she had with Rinzo a few hours ago. he could understand Rinzos possition of course. If he did this to his daughter, it's untelling what he did to his own men, that weren't even his own flesh and blood. Sakura eventually started to doze off until, she heard... punches...? punches being thrown in the hallway...? She sighed in relief, she heard nothing but men grunting from pain outside her door. Wait... Nothing but men?! Sakura, despite the pain from her unwrapped wounds, got up, walked over to her 'bed room' door and cracked it. She imidiatily went wide eyed. It was...

OMG CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil!!! 


	8. Happily Ever After

Me- ZOMG I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating!! I've been through alot of crap lately sooo... yea, well anyways, ye I know, Rinzo SEEMS evil/nice in the fanfiction... she'll turn out nice in the end  
Rinzo-cries YEAH!! I would never torture poor Sakura like that!!  
Me: anyways, back to teh STORY!! Dattebayo!!!

TBCB chapter 8  
Lost and found part 1-4

-_short recap-_

yes, yes there was to much to say so I'm putting it in MINOR terms Sakura was TORTURED with a whip,barbwhire, and chains...then she hears the sounds of fists and stuff... don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!

-end short recap-

Sakura looked at the amazing site in front of her... vertually ALL of her dads henchmen drowning in there own blood...hanging off of the stair cases, and... her dad pinned against the wall with 2 Kunai in his palms...

'_hah! he gets what he deserves...! but there is NO way that he could have the SAME injuries as I did when he beat me for no reason... on less...'_ She starts to look around franticly looking for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, or Kakashi. '_they were the only ones who kn- Ack!!'_ Sakuras hand shot to her side when one of her whip wounds opened up. '_Shit...'_ she lfts her hand from her side and it his blood stains all over it. _ 'Heh, Rinzo hits hard thats for sure... wait?! where's Rinzo?!'_ Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Rinzo pops up behind Sakura.

"Ello Govna!!" Rinzo yelled really close to Sakura ear.

"oh my god!! Rinzo!!!" Sakura take her into a tight embrass "I'm so happy to see you!!" She suddenly falls to the ground in pain grasping her side, "Sakura!!!" she looks up at Rinzo through blurred eyes, but notices that it wasn't her talking, nor was it a female voice... then who? who could it be? '_Damn it...!! this pain as to stop so I can consentrate...!" _Suddenly, Sakura feels a pair of strong hands take her into a tight embrase, and start to caress her hair, and saying things like,

"Sakura... everything will be fine... just relax and we'll get you back home...","Please be ok Sakura!! we'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible!!" and someone with a very angry, but deep,soothing voice giving out orders like, "Give her some air!!" and " Don't reopen those god forsaken wounds!!", "Oh Sakura... please be ok..."

Soon she relizes she was in the loveing hands of her presious team mtae Sasukes arms, and it was Naruto that kept on rambling on about her, loudly but caringly, and then it was her sensais strickt voice come over all the noise and that it was Hinatas careing voice already helping her get better. She snuggled closer into Sasukes' chest, and imedaitly starts crying.

"Thank you... Thank you all so much!!!" She reaches up and starts to clutch Sasuke's shoulders knowing that it has to be hurting him... but she didn't care.

Sasuke stops caressing her hair and uses both hands to hug her and starts to kiss her larger-than-normal forehead not careing what other people thought of it.He loved it no matter what.

and at that moment, without words, they both knew...they just knew... they loved each other. Suddenly, Sakura relizes that she hasn't seen her dad she looks up into Sasukes deep blue eyes and says "Sasuke, where's my dad?!"

Sasuke recoils at, no not the dirt and un cleanlyness of her skin, but the cuts,bruises, and puffy red eyes she had. Puffy red eyes caused from shedding tears because she missed her team mates.all.to.much. "He's ben taken away" He smiles at her seeing the tears start to rim around her eyes. "he's been taken away to Konoha to be punished for what he's done to you, my dear Sakura." Sakura buries her face in his shirt again and starts crying tears of happiness, because now she knows, just because you're lost, doesn't mean you can't be found. And just because you're broken, doesn't mean you can't be fixed.

-one week later-  
Naruto and Hinatas' end: they are both now Girl friend and boyfriend and are getting along greatly

Kakashis' end: eh, same ol' same ol', just very pleased to have his student back.

Hiashis' end: is sentanced to a life in prison, getting the same punishments as Sakura had from him.

Tunades' very happy ending: is enjoying beating Hiashi everyday for the rest of his life.

Sakura's end: Sakura has fully recovered from her wounds, and she and Sasuke now live together because she doesn't have anybody else to, and because she and Sasuke are now Boy friend and Girl friend.

Sasukes end: Same things as Sakuras, except now he is truley happy, and thanks to Sakura has given up on eeking revenge apon his evil brother, Itachi.

The End 


End file.
